Wearing The Spots
by InuKag01234
Summary: What's worse than the love of your life catching you wearing fan merchandise? Oh, right, getting dragged halfway across Paris in said merch while she's saving your life. (serious Ladrien fluff, enjoy!)


**enjoy whatever this is!**

* * *

Adrien ripped apart the packaging excitedly, with Plagg hovering exasperatedly over one shoulder.

'It's here, It's here, It's here, It's here, It's here!'

'I can't believe you're making such a fuss about this.' Plagg shook his head. 'Scratch that, I can't believe you actually bought the thing in the first place.'

'Well, I wasn't exactly going to buy the Chat Noir one, was I?' Adrien shot back as he attempted, mostly unsuccessfully, to pry off a long piece of packaging tape. 'Damn it, you'd think that this thing would actually be accessible?' He stuffed the package under his arm and raced over to his desk, leaving Plagg to trail lazily behind.

'The mighty superhero Chat Noir, thousands of years old and hero the world over; finally brought to his knees.' Plagg said, with the most dramatic voice he could manage. 'By sticky tape.'

'Not just sticky tape, Plagg,' Adrien shot him a dirty look as he rifled through his top drawer. ' _Packaging tape_. That stuff's way harder.'

'Because that's so much better.'

'It is, actually?' Adrien returned his attention to the drawer, and shortly produced a pair of short handled scissors.

He sighed. 'I feel like it's cheating.'

'I'm not letting you cataclysm the wrapping.' Plagg said sternly, then trailing back over as Adrien dashed back over to his bed, where he had originally found the backage.

'I wouldn't-!' Adrien exclaimed, but then visibly considered it.

'I said _no_.'

'Fine, fine,' He sat back down, and with the care of any of the designers that his father employed, carefully sliced the top of the package open. 'You have to admit that it would be cool.'

'Cool, and excessive. What if you accidentally destroyed what was inside? You'd be stuck drooling at the door for another whole week waiting for a replacement.'

'I wasn't _drooling_.'

'Yes you were.'

Adrien stuck his tongue out at the kwami, and pulled forth from the package a sizeable amount of red fabric.

'Are you sure it's the right size?' Plagg eyed off the fabric that Adrien shook out, revealing it to be a large, red-and-black-spotted hoodie.

'I ordered one size too big, considering I won't be leaving this room with it.' He pulled it over his head, not caring about it mussing his hair. 'Maximum comfort.'

'It looks ridiculous.'

Adrien pulled his head through, and rain his fingers through his hair to get the loosened strands out of his eyes. 'It feels amazing. Maybe I should consider getting the Chat Noir one as well?'

'Why? You have that one?' Plagg landed on the corner of his bed lazily, looking up at the boy.

'Because consider this; _two_ amazing hoodies.' Adrien leapt to his feet and raced over to the windows, examining his new purchase in the reflection.

'I can't believe you spent all week so excited about this. Do you know how much that thing cost?'

'Yes?' Adrien replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but he shrugged.

'It was overpriced. And that's saying something, coming from me.'

'I wanted good quality!'

'Even good quality shouldn't have that many zeros in the price tag.'

Adrien again shrugged, before fiddling with the zip. 'Can you imagine how jealous Alya's going to be? She was drooling over this at least half as much as I was.'

'Maybe she'll get you to model it for the blog?'

Usually the prospect of modelling bore zero excitement for the boy, but this particular idea held a tempting amount of interest.

He shook his head. 'This room only. My father would kill me.'

'You seem to be under the impression your father is a supervillan.' Plagg said dryly. 'You do realize he can't _actually_ murder you?'

'Have you seen the glares he can give? That's got to have outright murdered at _least_ three people by now.'

Plagg conceded the point, before glancing up.

In a flash, he disappeared into Adrien's hoodie pocket, before moving around contentedly.

'Alright, alright.' He said reluctantly. 'You can keep this monstrosity.'

'I told you so.' Adrien grinned, looking back to survey his room in general with a newfound comfort. 'This is going to be great to do homework in.'

He ambled back over towards his desk, but was halted by an urgent tapping against his window.

He span, the grin fading from his face, to see the exact person he last expected to see at this time in the afternoon.

He raced back over to the window, his previous thoughts fading at the anxious expression from her face.

'Ladybug?' He questioned upon throwing the window open, a light, early evening breeze tickling her hair and catching his clothes.

'You need to come with me. Right now.' She said.

His heart was already in her extended hand, eager and ready to follow her into the sunset.

'W-what? Why?' He questioned, moving towards her without hesitation.

'I'll explain it to you later. Just,' She proffed her fingers a little more, and he nodded.

'Ok.' Switching on Chat Noir mode, he brushed past her hand and knotted his arms carefully around her neck, attempting to ignore how much he could feel he was turning red.

Ladybug let out a tiny startled noise before adjusting to the new situation, wrapping her free hand carefully around the small of his back, before they were flying.

In three short swings they were well away from the building, but it was the longest swings of Adrien's life.

Sure, he had every confidence in her and her abilities, but that didn't stop his heart from seizing in panic whenever they were at the lowest point of their swing, or when she had unhooked from one point in order to swing for the next.

However he did survive, and they eventually landed lightly atop the roof of a cafe some two streets away.

It took him a moment to unclasp himself, and he carefully patted the solid ground before he could collapse, his knees shaking slightly.

'Are you alright?' Ladybug questioned with concern, crouching before him.

'I'm fine.' He said, slightly unconvincingly. He rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck. 'I can't say I'm used to flying like that.' He smiled half-heartedly, before flushing a deepest red. _"Like that"? What the hell, me? Why don't you just tell her you're Chat while you're at it!_

'Don't worry.' She said soothingly. 'At least you didn't throw up.'

He glanced at her. 'Have people done that?'

'One or two. They were very embarrassed.' She said awkwardly, flushing slightly.

He glanced back in the direction of his home.

'So, why the joyride?'

She flushed a little more, but then grew serious. She pulled out her yoyo, and flipped it open to the screen. 'Your house has been officially evacuated. The fire department should be getting in there now.'

He paled. 'What? Why?' He stood. 'What happened?'

'One of the maintenance men reported a gas leak. He said it had spread through a large portion of the house, and called an emergency.' She glanced at the screen. 'Your father seems to think it was premeditated.'

'Is he okay?' He said anxiously.

'Yes, he has been moved to Le Grande Paris, where he is conducting operations. She typed briefly into the yoyo. 'He knows you're safe now.'

'But, but,' He looked back towards her. 'Why would someone do something like that?'

'That's not our concern right now. What matters most is your safety.'

He sat back down heavily. 'Right.'

She looked at him for a long moment, before flushing. 'N-nice outfit.'

'Oh?' He said distractedly, before looking down at himself.

It was then that Adrien Agreste wanted to jump off of the building.

He was still wearing the hoodie.

'Oh.' _Shit._

'I-I didn't know you were such a fan?' She offered lamely.

He found himself trying to cover himself, but how on earth was he supposed to pass off something like this?

He had a sudden impulse to rip it over his head, but then equally as suddenly remembered the white shirt that he wore underneath with _Ladybug's actual face on it_. Nope, that was _definitely_ worse.

'I-I'm sorry?' He offered instead.

She flushed slightly. 'N-no!' She flapped at him. 'I'm flattered!' She flushed harder. 'Thank you.'

He chuckled awkwardly, but found himself unable to reply further.

Ladybug checked her yoyo, before standing. 'W-we can go to your father? If you want?'

He inadvertently reached towards her, before blushing madly at the extended hand. 'N-no! I-I-I mean,' he willed it to drop as she looked at him. 'As long as he's safe, it doesn't matter.' He covered. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but did not.

She waited for a moment for him to speak, but then when nothing came she sat back down, drawing her knees under her. 'Are you sure?'

He nodded, before changing the subject. 'Where's Chat Noir? With my father?'

'I don't know.' She admitted, a touch of concern in her tone. 'But I would imagine so. He would have gotten the message as soon as I did.'

Adrien thought guiltily of his phone sitting, on silent, on his bed back at his home.

'I suppose so.' He looked sideways at her. 'So, what's Chat Noir like?' He hastened for an excuse. 'I've never met him before.' Well, it would be hard to shake hands with yourself.

A knowing smile graced her lips. 'He's reliable. And caring.' She looked out towards the horizon. 'I don't know what I'd do without him.'

Adrien found himself flushing further.

She glanced sideways at him, before flushing and flapping a hand at him. 'I don't know why I'm telling you this,'

'It's fine.' He smiled, and she settled. 'It's always amazing seeing you fly through the sky.'

'I-I mean, I can't exactly _fly_ , precisely,' she waved her yoyo at him, and he flushed again.

'S-sorry! That's what I meant.' He tried to laugh, but it only came out as a nervous squeak.

 _Pull yourself together, you're Chat freaking Noir!_ Adrien mentally slapped himself.

He looked up at her to say something else, unsure what precisely, but it did not matter for Ladybug threw herself at him, shoving and rolling him out of the way as it seemed as if the building exploded.

'Adrien! Are you okay?' She exclaimed, looking over the boy, before scooping him up in two small arms quickly and leaping them both the next building over.

Adrien was at a loss for words as who was obviously an akuma gazed over at them frustratedly, having appeared only a split second beforehand.

Ladybug landed lightly, depositing the boy gently, before spinning on her heel to face the akuma with a snarl.

'Who are you!? What do you want!?' Ladybug shouted over.

Adrien peered around her (well-toned) calves at the man, who was dressed in predominately orange spandex. It would have made for a comical look, had he not been wielding a pair of scissors opened to their fullest, the sharpened metal glinting in the bright sunlight.

'I'm here for him!' He pointed dramatically at Adrien, who flinched slightly. 'My name is Coupe! And it he who has ruined my livelihood!'

Ladybug spared no glance for the boy behind her, and held firm. 'What on earth are you talking about?'

Adrien wanted to ask precisely the same question. He'd never seen this man before in his life, and didn't make it a habit of ruining lives.

'I don't want to talk about it with the likes of you!' Coupe snapped, rushing them.

 _That's funny, because most do,_ Adrien was itching to burst back with, but the inner Chat Noir was swiftly dispelled as he dove to one side, automatically following Ladybug down the slope of the roof.

However, where Chat's feet would have caught, Adrien's slipped and stumbled, sending him further careening down towards the lip before Ladybug could catch him.

'Be careful,' she scolded half-heartedly. 'You're not a superhero.'

Adrien half wanted to facepalm, but too much of him was internally swooning at being caught and scolded at the hands of his lady.

'Get back here!' Coupe shouted, but Adrien already had his arms around Ladybug's neck as they disappeared over the edge of the building.

* * *

Ladybug was pacing, her opened yoyo pressed to her ear.

'Come on, come on,' she muttered, and Adrien could only watch her.

They were tucked away in a quiet alley that he didn't recognise, but it didn't matter.

Anywhere would be safe as long as they stuck together.

But it would be a whole lot more convenient if he could suit up.

At present he was standing with his hands in his pockets, one clasping Plagg to remind him to not make a sound, seeing as Ladybug attempted to make connection to update his father with the situation.

But she was just so _mesmerising_ , and it was perfectly ok for him to be watching in awe.

He was a hapless civilian, after all.

She also didn't seem to mind nearly if he looked at her, even though he wasn't supposed to know her very well. This brought forth a question, was Ladybug familiar with Adrien Agreste? Did she know him? She was almost quite, friendly?

Although, she was like that with most victims of an akuma, and even the akumas themselves.

She really was just so caring.

' _Finally_!' Ladybug exclaimed, before staring pointedly into the middle ground. 'Yes? Hello? Nathalie Sancouer?'

She started pacing as she updated the woman with the situation, but then suddenly froze with a slightly panicked expression on her face and straightening suddenly. 'M Agreste! Hello!'

Adrien flinched slightly in sympathy, but could only watch with a slight smile as she animatedly flailed slightly.

That's what it was, she was much more animated than usual.

Not that normal Ladybug wasn't animated, it was more like she had come to life even moreso today.

And it was obvious that she had completely forgotten he was looking at her, for her relaxed stance and unreserved nature shone straight through.

He couldn't help but sigh, and poke Plagg for he knew the kwami would have made a disguised noise.

'No!' Ladybug exclaimed, pulling him out of his daze. 'I mean, no, that won't be necessary. I can handle this.-' She made a sharp intake of breath as she heard his answer, and she cut across him. 'You've seen what akumas can be like. I'm sure Chat Noir is out there now helping in any way that he can. We can handle this.' And with a snap she hung up on him, with the absolute confidence that only Ladybug could have.

And then she stared at her yoyo in absolute horror.

'What have I _done_?' She nearly whispered, her eyes wide.

'Is something the matter?' Adrien questioned, finally speaking up.

'I just hung up on _Gabriel Ag-ohymygodIforgotyouwerethere_ -' she flailed, taking a full step backwards in complete panic.

He stepped after her, laying what was a hopefully calming hand on her forearm, but it just seemed to make her flushing worse.

Adrien retracted it quickly and worriedly, but she flapped at him, struggling for words for a long moment.

'No!' She managed eventually, 'No, it's not you. I promise. I just need Chat. He's the level-headed one out of the two of us.'

Adrien stared at her for a moment, before hastening to scrape his jaw off the ground. _She_ was the one who always came up with the plans!

'But, I thought that you were the one who,' he started, and she shook her head.

'Even when I'm freaking out Chat Noir is the cool cat.' She shook her head. 'I can't believe I just said that.'

Adrien very nearly fainted right there on the concrete.

A compliment _and_ a pun? Good lord, he needed to marry this girl immediately.

She took a few calming breaths and pressed her hands to her temples for a long moment, but Adrien knew that face.

She was trying to figure out their next move.

But reluctantly, he had a burning question.

'D-do you think that Coupe is going to go after my father?'

Ladybug looked up at him suddenly, but her blue eyes were calmer.

'No. I have his assistant keeping me in the loop of his every movement, and Coupe has not gone for your father at all. Rather, he's focusing on you, for some reason.' She paused. 'Do you have any idea why that could be?' She questioned gently.

He shook his head, frowning slightly. 'None.' He looked up at her with a slight smile. 'I'm not Papillion.'

'Maybe we should ask Coupe?' He suggested.

'It's too dangerous for you to be anywhere near him.' She pulled a resolute face. 'And I don't want to leave you alone in case he comes for you.'

 _I don't want to leave you alone, I don't want to leave you alone,_

Zut _alors_ he had it bad.

'Ok, well, what if we caught him first?'

Ladybug gave him a pointed look and he blushed. ' _You._ What if you caught him first?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, if w-you trap him, then we could ask him then?'

'That's, actually a pretty good idea.' She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, and he swelled a little in pride. 'We could find Chat Noir's sorry butt and get him to help, and we could overwhelm him. Find the cursed object while we're at it.' She clapped her hands together decisively. 'Right.' She looked up at Adrien's anxious face. 'Is everything alright?'

'No, yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure we can catch up with Chat Noir somewhere.' He laughed nervously, and Plagg twisted slightly in his pocket. 'In the meantime, how can we go about this plan?'

* * *

Coupe wandered the streets, hunting for any sign of that ridiculous Agreste boy.

Any poster he had found, any magazine thus far had ended the same way; shredded like wet tissue paper against his twin blades.

He stalked the road irritably, Papillon was in his ear again about going after Ladybug and Chat Noir.

But, he conceded, that since it seemed like Adrien and Ladybug were in close proximity, that killing two birds with one stone was fine.

His wanderings took him to the Arc de Triumphe, where in a few short bounds he leapt to the top to peer over the surrounding area.

But after a moment, he realised he wasn't alone.

With a sharp spin he sent his blades spinning in the direction of the newcomer, and they thudded down heavily into the roof of the gate as the person easily sidestepped them.

'If you're looking for Adrien Agreste, you'd better head to ground level.' Said the superhero.

'Chat Noir!' Exclaimed Coupe, startled. 'What do you mean?'

'I heard Ladybug stashed him down on the ground floor. Or in the entrance.' Chat shrugged easily. 'Why are you after him so bad anyway?'

'Because that little monster ruined me!'

Chat stared blankly at him for a moment, before catching up. 'You said that already, why's he so bad? I thought he was a good kid?'

Coupe shook his head roughly. He moved forward as if to go for his scissors, but Chat stood solidly in front of them. 'I'm one of the designers at Gabriel. But that little prima-donna always hated my designs! He refused to wear them! Ever!'

'...have you ever actually met him before?' Chat questioned hesitantly.

'Well, no, but! Even if he did deign himself to put something on he always, _always_ ruined it!'

'How?'

'Because he was always so damn small! And the tailors would butcher my designs!' Coupe made a further movement to reach for his scissors, but Chat raised a halting hand.

'So, you're saying that because your designs weren't making the cut to be advertised, you became,' he gestured to the akuma in general, before looking at him. 'You realize that models don't actually get a choice in what they wear? Right? They just wear it, depending on what the director or what their contract stipulates.'

Coupe shifted uncomfortably.

'You're a designer at Gabriel and you seriously never knew that?' Chat stared at him openly, and Coupe flushed angrily. 'That's got to be the lamest reason for getting akumatised. Fashion's a hard, cutthroat industry. Even I know that.' Chat shook his head. 'I thought you of all people would know that too.'

'S-shut up! I'll get you!' He exclaimed, diving for the weapons, but Chat leapt into a perfect single handstand and disappeared over the edge and out of sight.

* * *

' _What are you doing!?_ ' Came a hushed voice just as Adrien's hand landed back on the closet door from which he had once emerged from.

He very nearly leapt out of his skin, and then once again when a hand landed over his mouth to cut of his startled yelp.

'I thought I told you to stay hidden!' Ladybug reprimanded him, pushing him up against the door as if with the intention of causing him to melt through it to safety. 'This won't work with you running around, it's not safe!'

Adrien hung his head as she released his face. 'Sorry, I just,' he felt bad for lying, he really did, 'I wanted to see you set up the plan.' But it was also true, he loved seeing his lady put together a masterpiece out of nothing.

'W-well it's just lucky that I caught you before you got anywhere.' Ladybug said, blushing awkwardly. 'Just, don't do it again, ok? I need to know that you're safe.' She added in a tone so soft he had to brace himself against the door in order to not turn into a puddle on the floor.

He was so, so screwed.

'I won't,' he acknowledged, almost with a sigh, effectively cutting off her attempt at backpeddaling. He straightened slightly, putting his hand on the door handle. 'I should, get back to hiding.' He had half a mind to take her with him, akuma be damned.

'R-right.' She had half a look like she'd let him.

* * *

Coupe landed lightly, eyeing his scenery carefully and raising his blades.

But, the scene was empty, barring a few tourists scurrying away.

'Where are you!?' He called, but received no answer.

Papillon appeared in his ear, urging him forward to where Ladybug was, but Coupe shook his head. 'I know, I know, I'm not stupid.'

Papillon hesitated a little to long before agreeing with him, but noted the possibility of a trap.

Coupe moved over to one of the underground entrances with care, and paused at the archway.

'I know you're in there! Hand him over, and your Miraculouses, and no one gets hurt!' His voice echoed slightly, giving it an appropriately menacing effect in his opinion.

A moment, before,

'Come and get me!'

Coupe screwed his face up, before stepping hesitantly inside.

But the trap was sprung, and Ladybug's yoyo sprang up to meet him.

He deflected it easily, racing forward now. 'I'm coming in!'

Ladybug sprung up to meet him, immediately meeting him hand to hand and unbreakable string to blades.

They exchanged a few blows before Coupe looked around. 'Where's Chat Noir?'

Ladybug leapt back. 'You've seen him?'

'He told me where you were hiding, and I know where the Agreste boy is!' Coupe nearly shrieked with rage.

'Well I'm glad he's actually shown up for work.' Ladybug smiled grimly, before stepping forward to attack once again. 'And here I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself.'

Coupe grew increasingly angry as he was severely outclassed as a fighter, but made up for it in brute strength, often pushing Ladybug backwards and further down the corridor.

'Why don't you just _give up_ , Ladybug? Hand over your Miraculous and no one gets hurt.' Coupe pointed out, actively picking her up from a slightly too extended hand. He grinned menacingly, as Ladybug let the yoyo fall back into her free hand.

'I-'

'Ladybug!' Came a panicked exclamation from around a nearby corner, before a tiny ' _eep_!'

'Chat?' Ladybug called out, as both she and Coupe twisted to search the area. 'Is that you?'

Coupe started striding towards a nearby corner suddenly, dragging Ladybug along with him. 'No, I'd recognise that blonde hair anywhere.' He said with a grin.

Ladybug visibly paled, before glaring up at the taller man. With a spectacular arm roll she broke free of his grip, before skidding straight into his path between him and the corner. 'Stop right there!'

'Move out of the way!' Coupe demanded.

'Never!' Ladybug loosened her yoyo and span it in a tight circle menacingly. 'You'll never get through me!'

Coupe rushed her, breaking into a sprint from his first step, but Ladybug used his momentum by twisting and hip throwing him straight into the opposing wall, where Coupe landed with a groan.

'I _said_ , you'll never get through me!' Ladybug said with venom, but once Coupe stood once again he was undeterred.

'You're just not up to cut!' Coupe responded, and rushed her again, but this time she simply flung her yoyo, where it caught around his foot and sent him absolutely flying around the corner with the momentum and centrifugal force that she held over him, where he landed upside down against the wall behind her.

It took him a moment to realise that he wasn't falling.

It took him another moment to realise that Adrien Agreste had appeared to stand in front of him.

It had taken him a few moments to register all of this, as it was hard to notice things from the stars that had appeared in his vision.

'What kind of a pun is _up to cut_?' Adrien chided quietly, as Ladybug appeared around the corner, winding back up her yoyo absently, with eyes for no one but Coupe.

Coupe tried to look around, to assess his situation, but all it felt like was that he was stuck to the wall with-

'Flypaper,' Ladybug said, eyeing it appreciatively. 'Finally, Lucky Charm gives me something straightforward.'

Coupe flung an insult at her, but the paper was inescapable. He acknowledged this with a snarl, but noticed something.

'You aren't going anywhere.' Ladybug said. 'Now tell us where your cursed object is and we'll let you go.'

'Piss off.' Coupe snapped, and flung his scissors at the superhero with the hand that had just managed to miss the paper.

But the Agreste boy had reacted quicker, nearly leaping sideways at the girl to push her out of the way, the scissors embedding themselves in the concrete right where she had stood.

They landed in a tumble, out of Coupe's immediate sight, but their voices were obvious.

'Are you alright!?' He said with a half panicked tone.

'I-I'm fine,' she replied, obviously flustered. 'Thank you,'

Coupe rolled his eyes, especially at the awkward silence that followed.

'Uh, you should probably get off of me.' She hesitantly pointed out after a heated moment, the reluctance in her voice clear.

The sounds of sudden movement, and Agreste suddenly appeared back in his line of sight, hastily brushing himself off. 'S-s-sorry!' He exclaimed, only pausing to back off when he nearly walked into Coupe's blades.

'Be careful!' Ladybug appeared as well, pulling him forward away from the razor edges.

Coupe let out an audible exasperated sigh, causing the two of them to startle slightly. 'Can we move on from the romantic comedy drama? That or just put me out of my misery.'

'R-right.' Ladybug said, and started patting the akuma down for his object.

* * *

They landed lightly atop Le Grande Paris, and did not let go from each other immediately.

'Thank you for coming to my rescue, I don't know what I would have done without you,' Adrien said with a toothy grin, forgetting that his hands were still on her waist.

'I-it's fine, any time for a citizen in need,' she managed, hyperaware of her crush's hands on her waist. 'I mean, you're more than just a citizen, but, I mean,' she backpeddled, but he interjected.

'I really appreciate it.' He said, in the most heartfelt manner he could muster. But frankly, it wasn't that hard to draw up. 'You saved my life.'

Ladybug was a downright gibbering mess at that, and no amount of superhero could hide it.

'I'll, see you later?' He said reluctantly, aware of the fact that there was an entire legion of people downstairs expecting to see him. He released her and took a step back, before turning away with a heavy heart.

He had taken a few steps before he heard her speak up.

'Wait!'

He turned back to look at her, but she had flown over and now clasped his face with both hands.

'What're you-'

She kissed him, full on the mouth, without any sort of hesitation, like she had willed herself up to doing it, but he had no complaints. None whatsoever.

He was honestly too shocked to do much else outside of hold her for the eternity that she held him, before she eventually pulled back.

Adrien struggled to formulate something coherent, be it thought or word, but she was already heading out towards the edge of the building.

He raised a hand to try to stop her, and as if in response she paused at the lip of the roof.

'I'll, see you later,' she managed, like she was trying to not sound strangled or lovesick, before disappearing.

Adrien could only stand there and stare, before the door to the roof opened behind him.

'Adrien, there you are,' came Natalie's voice, 'your father is waiting for you downstairs. Are you alright?' She approached him carefully, and landed a hand on his shoulder in a slightly comforting way.

'I, yup, good,' he stammered, allowing the woman to pull him back under cover.

'We have all been very worried about you.' She said detachedly. 'There were reports of the akuma all over the city. CCTV caught them breaking into the mansion this morning to set off the gas. You were very lucky that Ladybug was with you.'

Adrien wasn't keeping up with the influx of information at all, and was feeling rather dazed.

Natalie was unnoticing at his odd behaviour as she checked her tablet while they headed down the stairs towards the nearest available elevator. 'I understand that she was able to capture and handle the akuma. I also understand that surprisingly little overall damage was caused to the city. She also made it quite clear that you were safe the entire time, and always obeyed her complete instructions in the matter of capturing the akuma.'

They reached the shiny golden doors and Natalie pushed the down button with grace.

For the first time she properly eyed off Adrien's outward appearance, and beyond his windswept hair she had no comment, until-

'Why are you wearing such smeared red lipstick?'

Adrien returned to his senses enough to scrub at his face with the back of his hand, replying with an excuse about the capturing of the akuma that Natalie seemed to reluctantly accept.

But his mind went back to the girl who had disappeared into the distance.

 _I'll see you later,_

Adrien was so, so in love. He was definitely going to have to marry the heck out of her.

'Also,' Natalie cut through is thoughts, 'what in the name of god are you wearing?'

Adrien looked down at himself, and nothing cut through his love-filled haze like the red and black spots that seemed to gaze judgingly back.

And he couldn't take it off, due to the actual face underneath.

His father was downstairs.

So was all of the reporters of Paris.

So was probably all of Paris.

This death would not be swift at the hands of his father.

But he had to admit,

Nothing could take that kiss away from him.

So at least he'd die happy.


End file.
